earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Rick Flag
Characters * Killer Frost * Deadshot * Rick Flag * Harley Quinn * Captain Boomerang Location * North Pole, near the Fortress of Solitude VOX Archive * Harley Quinn: You know, I just realized that Croc's not here. crunching under foot I gotta say, I miss his smile. * Captain Boomerang: Aye,I doubt that cold-blooded overgrown wallet would appreciate this climate. howl I know I don't. * Killer Frost: crunching under foot, scoff Wimps. * Harley Quinn: Yeah, you're cold. Believe me, we get it! howl, snow crunching under foot * Deadshot: Visibility is poor with all this wind, Flag. crunching under foot Even my thermal sight isn't showing much. howl, snow crunching under foot Are you even sure we're heading in the right direction? * Rick Flag: crunching under foot, wind howl, beep I'm sure... * Deadshot: howl, snow crunching under foot Right, but how can you be sure? * Rick Flag: crunching under foot, wind howl, beep, beep I'm the one with the tracking device. beep, beep * Harley Quinn: Is that what that is? scoff Shucks. I was hoping it was a bomb... howl, beep, beep, beep * Killer Frost: beep, beep Seems to be beeping a lot more. Does that mean what I think it does? howl * Rick Flag: It does. beep, beep Do your thing, Frost. * Killer Frost: With pleasure... crystallization, wind howl, moisture crystallization, wind howl That ought to do it. * Harley Quinn: Oh, sweet! A pretty ice castle! giggle Are you sure your first name ain't Elsa? wind howl * Captain Boomerang: Hardly a castle, Sheila. Looks more like a tunnel ... Reminds me of Belle Reve, actually. * Harley Quinn: Oh, yeah! That's why I liked it! I miss that place... They were much more liberal on the electric shocks than Arkham! * Rick Flag: Cut the chatter, let's go in. crunching under foot, footsteps Deadshot, how's that thermal reading look now? * Deadshot: There's something down there. Something big. * Rick Flag: Then we're going in the right direction. Take point. Boomerang, Frost... You stay topside. keep an eye out. * Captain Boomerang: And what shall I be looking out for, mate? Doesn't seem to be much life up... 'cept maybe a polar bear or two. * Rick Flag: Keep an eye on the skies, Digger... and let us know if you see any caped Kryptonians heading our way. * Harley Quinn: giggle Are you kidding me?! And I thought this was going to be boring! rapid footsteps Last one in is a rotten egg! Trivia and Notes * It's later revealed in Oracle Files: John Henry Irons 2, that the reason the Suicide Squad is trying to get into the Fortress of Solitude is to steal the Phantom Zone Generator. * Story continues in VOX Box: Gray Areas. * Debut or Rick Flag. Links and References * Oracle Files: Rick Flag Category:Oracle Files Category:Louise Lincoln/Appearances Category:Floyd Lawton/Appearances Category:Rick Flag/Appearances Category:Harleen Quinzel/Appearances Category:George Harkness/Appearances Category:Task Force X/Appearances Category:Fortress of Solitude/Appearances